


Bad Enough For You

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asshole! Alex, Cigarettes, F/M, Heartbreak, No band, Smut, Songfic, bad boy cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: She just couldn't stay away, and he couldn't stop hurting her.*Based on "Bad Enough For You" by All Time Low





	Bad Enough For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a messy angsty fanfic be forewarned. It could be read as a reader insert or as an Orginal Character, its up to you. Very cliche but I love cliches so idgaf
> 
> This also swaps POV between Alex and the girl, be aware of this otherwise it will get v v confusing

"No I won't call you baby, I won't buy you daisies."

I hated that Alex had me wrapped around his little finger but I loved it at the same time. I had a thing for the cliché bad boys - I just couldn't resist them, because life is a bit more interesting when you live dangerously. That's what Alex did, he just did what he pleased and didn't care what happened afterwards. He had an endless stream of girls drooling over him, yet he still managed to give me the time of day, more times than just once. That made me feel special, knowing that Alex would go back to me. I like to believe it was because he just couldn't stay away from me, but I knew that wasn't the case.

He made me feel special, even though he didn't call me cute names like baby, I always got 'babe' or something like that. I didn't get daisies or chocolates, instead I got cigarettes and quick fucks in the backseat of his car. I would like to be treated like a princess but I knew with Alex it just wouldn't happen.

 

"I wanna be good, good, good to you, but that's not, not, not your type."

She was perfect and all I did was treat her like shit. But I knew that's the only way I would get her. I knew from one of her friends that she dumped her boyfriend for being too nice, which was crazy to me. I hated how I treated her, I pretend that I don't care to make her want me. The whole thing was like a game but I had her under my spell for now, I was on my way to getting the girl that I so desperately wanted.

 

"Thanks for the number, I'm not gonna call you."

I just was hopelessly attracted to him. On the first day we met properly, he asked me for my number and I was hopelessly flattered. "Cheers doll." was all he told me with a wink. He didn't phone or text me for a week before he finally did. I was over the moon, but my dreams came crashing down because he just doesn't reply for a while and then decides when to talk to me. It was really all on his terms and I couldn't help myself but be sucked back in every time.

 

"No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong."

I went out of my way to play the part. I changed completely and I hated it. I turned into this heartbreaking asshole who uses girls, then leaves them. But I just couldn't leave her. I always came back to her just to keep her here. I liked to party and she found my life exciting and she wanted to join me. I let her sometimes, other times I would blow her off and find another chick. But they never compared to her.

 

"You like me better when I play the jerk."

I just didn't find good boys entertaining. I couldn't do it. My last boyfriend was a total sweetheart and very endearing but I got bored quickly and just dumped him when Alex finally noticed me after he winked at me in class. I felt awful for the poor boy but I just didn't want to date someone nice, as weird as it sounds, I wanted someone that would fuck me over but I still had a good time with, more often than not illegal. Alex fit the role perfectly and I was drawn to his bad attitude. My parents hated him, and banned me from seeing him, but I still went, like a moth to a flame.

 

"I don't wanna be bad, I just wanna be bad enough for you."

I wanted to be good but I couldn't stop my player ways because I knew she would get bored too easily. So instead I broke her heart repeatedly and drew her back in. I got into trouble, partied until the early hours and smoked copious amounts just to keep our lives interesting. Just keep her coming back for more.

 

"I'll tell you lies if you don't like the truth."

I was told all sorts of sweet lies, as I learned. I was told I was the best fuck ever but as I learned from his mate Jack, he tells that to every girl he fucks. I told myself that I was done with him, after I cried over him yet again. He made my life dramatic, which is what I wanted really. Jack told me that I deserved better, but I don't really want better. I want Alex, the asshole that ignores me then turns up at my window at 2am to go on a drive to the middle of the night. He had me hooked like good cocaine and I was barely a drink to him.

 

"I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me."

Jack knew what I was doing to her, and he hated it. I was told to treat her right or someone else will. I couldn't stop though. The thought of someone being addicted to me no matter what I did was addictive in it's own right. I was tearing her apart and I just couldn't bring myself to stop. I will one day, I can't be an asshole to her forever, I just can't.

 

"I'll misbehave if it turn you on…"

He turned up at my door again. I was stopping crying just then and seeing him just made my stupid heart jump. "Hey doll, dry your tears. I have a pack of Marlboros and a car that could use some company." And with that I was whisked away, back into the land of highs and crushing lows that came with knowing Alex. 

We pulled up at a little side road, away from the world and worked our way through the cigarettes, saying nothing to each other. Just listening to the soft CD that was playing. We finished the box when he pulled me into a breathless kiss. It blew my mind how such a bad guy could make me feel so good. 

We fumbled our way into the backseat, clothes flying everywhere and I could feel nothing but the lust and sex that was hanging in air. He was always good to fuck, he made me feel like I had taken ecstasy, him and his fucking mouth and hands, roaming over my body, trapping me under his spell. He wasn't soft and careful when we fucked, it was hard, rough and fast in case we got caught and I wouldn't have it any other way. 

After it was all over, when the passion was gone, we sat in the front seats again just looking at the night sky. I felt sleepy so I curled up and fell asleep in his passenger seat yet again, but just before I did, I heard him mumble words I thought he would never say. "I hope one day, I'll stop being bad to you, and show you who I really am." I hope so Alex, I really do.


End file.
